


I Forgive You

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Demon!Dean [3]
Category: Canon Divergent - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent 10x23, F/M, Gen, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You kept your word staying to help Dean get rid of the Mark. After Charlie dies in the same fight Dean leaves after the execution of the Stynes and near murder of Castiel. He calls later for Sam to meet him in an abandoned location. You’re not prepared for what you walk into at the old Mexican restaurant.





	I Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> Week 20 of the SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge. Wow, I can’t believe the hiatus is over. I’ve had so much fun doing these challenges. I wanted to tie up one more short little series that I’ve done. Thank you so much to Kari! She put so much work into this it’s crazy. You’re a rock star! All errors are my own, gifs found on the google, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

You sat in Baby chewing your nails watching the empty little Mexican place that Sam had gone into at Dean’s request. Rowena was currently putting together the spell with all thanks to Charlie and her brilliance. Losing her had hurt more than you could handle given the short time of your acquaintance, but that was simply Charlie. She brought out the light around her and in everyone. Even with the Mark slowly consuming Dean she still saw the best in him and helped you to see that part of Dean as well. But now with you seeing the demon coming closer to being reborn you didn’t know what to do nor why Dean had called Sam to this place after taking off. Finding the Impala was enough to have you worried but they were in there for too long. You climbed out being as quiet as you could before sneaking into the old restaurant when you froze at the sight before you.

   “Close your eyes. Sammy, close your eyes,” Dean ordered somberly as he stood over Sam who was on his knees in front of him. Dean held some sort of sickle while a thin pale man stood behind them. You panicked realizing what Dean was about to do to his baby brother. 

   “Dean, no,” you attempted to move closer when the thin man raised his hand causing you to fly back into the wall cracking your head against the wall. “Dean,” you managed before you passed out.

   “Hey, come on sweetheart,” large hands were cradling your face as you opened them up to see Dean leaning over you and Sam just behind.

   “You didn’t kill him,” you smiled putting your hand over his. “I knew you could fight it.” Dean and Sam helped you to your feet as you looked around for the pale man who had flung you, “Where’s the creepy thin man?”

   “Well, that was Death but I think I just killed him,” Dean shrugged nervously touching his arm.

   You placed your hand on his arm where the Mark was, “Did he remove it?”

    Dean looked down, “He can’t. Apparently, I’m tied to something cosmic called The Darkness. With Cain gone if this comes off, it gets unleashed and he made it pretty clear we didn’t want that to happen.”

    “I’m sorry Dean,” Dean smiled wiping away the tear that fell down your cheek. You didn’t flinch or try to move away. “I’ll keep looking.”

    “We need to go,” Sam interrupted. “Rowena was working on the spell and if it does unleash something we’ve got to hurry.”

    “Agreed,” suddenly a loud clap of thunder shook the old restaurant. A flash of lightning caught your eye before another struck through the window hitting Dean. Lightening danced across his arm the Mark lighting up in its burning orange as it sizzled and vanished the lightning with it. Sam rushed to Dean and the looked him over the Mark gone.

   “Shit!” you spoke checking his arm yourself. “Rowena did it. She got rid of the Mark.”

   “So the Darkness?” Sam questioned but you and Dean shrugged uneasily. “Okay, well let’s get the hell out of here.”

   “Let’s,” you led the boys out of the bar to the Impala. “Well, nothing looks different.”

   “Yeah small victory but doesn’t mean nothing will happen,” Dean scoffed. You went over taking his hand into yours. Dean froze looking down. “Y/N, what?”

  “Well the Mark is gone and you owe me a conversation over a bottle of whiskey,” you smirked and Dean fought to not smile.

  “Uh, guys?” Sam sounded panicked and you both looked over and then up follow Sam’s eyes. The sky was spectacular rich with lightning reminiscent of the bolts that had removed the Mark of Cain. But then it changed striking the Earth all around you. The ground rumbled as thick black smoke burst forth flying over you all around until it joined in a field as it bubbled and began to grow. “Run!”

  Without a word, all three of you rushed to the Impala slamming the doors as Dean backed up and pounded the gas pedal, but it didn’t move only revving the engine and the sounds of a tire stuck. The cloud began to move like a wave over the land hurtling straight for you all. You watched from the back seat as Sam and Dean shared a look. Was it goodbye or good luck? You weren’t sure but you sunk back into the seat prepared to meet your demise.

   Dean turned around, “I’m sorry for pulling you into this shit storm. As a demon, now this, I’m so sorry Y/N, but you need to know I’m happy that you’ve been there. You’ve done so much to help me despite what I did to you and I’m in awe of you. I don’t do feelings but I swore to Sam that I’d do everything in my power to make up for what I’ve done to you. I just needed you to know that.”

   “I forgive you, Dean,” you surged forward kissing him softly as Sam looks over a mix of fear and adoration.

   “ **This is so not the time or place for this** ,” Sam tries to joke despite the sadness in his voice. The cloud grows closer and you kiss Sam’s cheek.

   “I love you, boys. Both of you,” you whimper throwing your arms around their necks. Their hands each cling to your arm as the black billowing cloud washes over the impala sending everything into Darkness.


End file.
